I love you so goodbye
by windybreeze
Summary: Keitaro was hurt. The only woman he loved and she did this to him. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own LOVE HINA.

**I love You so Good Bye**

A young man with brown hair sat alone at a bar. His face flushed from all the alcohol he drunk. Several glasses were in front of and a few empty bottles as well. Even thou by the number of alcoholic beverage his face still look sober. He eyed his glass lifted in eye level swirling the liquid.

He then paused and gulped down the liquid painkiller and gave a sigh. He looked at bartender wiping a beer glass. The young man indicated for another bottle and the bartender complied.

The bartender looked like he was in his thirty's. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. His face gave off a calm and respectful aura. The bartender took a bottle of brandy and walked towards the young man who was drowning himself.

"Hey Keitaro I think you had enough?" The bartender asked genuinely worried about the young man.

'Don't worry about the bill Renji I can pay, just give me another bottle." The young man known as Keitaro said quite irritated.

"Whoa partner I'm just worried about you." Renji the bartender replied.

"You're my friend for a long time now and I'm just worried about you" Renji continued looking at Keitaro worry etched on his face.

"Gomen Renji. It's just that this problem I have is just too much for me. I gave it all but still I got played by another woman. I'm so pathetic." Keitaro replied and looked down on his empty glass.

"So Naru dump you" Renji stated. It was not a question.

"Yeah, even thou I knew that she was two timing me I still believed she'd see that I really love her and will choose me instead of Kentaro." The young man sighed.

Renji uncapped the bottle and poured the young man a shot. Keitaro looked up and stared at Renji.

"It's the least I can do for you. I should have tried harder to make you see that Naru just wasn't the girl for you. Even if she was your promised girl." The bartender said with a solemn face.

"NO it's my own stupidity. I guess I just thought that she would love me if I tried hard to love her I guess I was wrong. To love someone is like holding a double edge sword. You can be cut with your own intentions." Keitaro said and gulped down the newly poured glass.

"So what are you going to do now? You're gonna graduate in two weeks what's your plan?" Renji asked and placed the bottle next to Keitaro.

"I guess I'll leave the Hinata-sou and travel the world now. I don't want to see Naru anymore; it just hurts me more to see her pretending that she still loves me." Keitaro said tears threatening to fall.

"Good luck man." Renji said to his young friend.

Keitaro stood up from the stool he sat on. He waved a bit from all the alcohol in his system and threatened to fall over. He caught himself before he fell over.

"Renji… thanks" Keitaro gave a small smile and walked out the door.

5645646542154

Keitaro looked at the sky. He was on a swing in an old park. Keitaro looked at a small sand box and smiled a little.

"In that sandbox was where it all started. That was where I made that little promise to a girl. I kept that promise close to my heart for fifteen long years. I did all what I can to keep it." He thought and single tear fell from his eye.

"I'm so stupid for doing that." He got off the swing and started to walk back to the Hinata-sou.

"The girls might be worried about me now. Even Naru might be worried." He thought and frowned. Wishful thinking he thought. Maybe when he came back Naru would finally have a real smile on her face for him and only for him. Not the plastic smile she wore for the past three months.

He knew she was cheating on him. But he trusted her; he thought that she would only love HIM, only him. Guess he thought wrong when he Naru and Kentaro wrapped around each other's arms a little while ago in a classroom.

He felt like several pipes were jammed in his heart when he saw the two. He tried to tell himself that maybe it was only a friendly hug. He thought wrong when Kentaro leaned in and kissed Naru on the lips and Naru returned the kiss.

After witnessing the scene Keitaro ran out the room tears in his eyes. He ran fast and didn't care where he was going. He reached a bridge and stopped there to catch his breathe. He looked at the flowing water and several tears fell on the rushing current.

Keitaro wiped his eyes and walked again until he wondered into Renji's bar.

"Naru why'd you do this to me, you could have just told me you don't love me anymore. I would have let you be with someone you love if it's makes you happy." He thought and walked along the empty streets towards the Hinata-sou.

"I guess I should pack my things now, I just won't be able to hold myself if I stay in the inn. I'll let Haruka run it for me." He thought and turned to a corner.

"I'm sure Shinobu would panic if leave. The girl just has to understand that we just can't have a relationship…yet. Ahhh what am I thinking that's Shinobu" He reprimanded himself for thinking such a thing.

"Su would also be sad if I leave. She'll lose a perfect test subject for her inventions after all. Along with Motoko, she'll be losing a sturdy training dummy when I leave." He thought looking back on the memories of multiple explosion and ki blasts shot after him.

"Kitsune will be losing her little piggy bank and Mutsumi will be losing her "best" friend."

"But it's for the better…" He said and finally arrived at the steps of the Hinata-sou. Keitaro thought that he was only a stress ball to the girls. He was wrong he was actually their emotional support for each of them. He helped each one of them to overcome their problems and made them stronger.

6518946516189451

The lights were off, not a sound from the inside. Keitaro opened the door and saw that the living room was empty. He looked around and saw no one. He took off his shoes and walked towards his room. Everyone was asleep; this made it easier for him to leave. He didn't have the courage to say goodbye to everyone.

Upon arriving in his room he quickly took out a large suitcase to fit all his belongings. Keitaro packed all the things that he needed. He left the all the things that might remind him of Naru and the others. If he thought of the other tenants his thoughts will wonder off towards Naru again. He didn't want that to happen.

After finished packing, he looked around his room and sighed.

"It was nice living here." Keitaro whispered to himself. "I'll miss this place…I'll miss _them_" He then turned to exit the room.

But before he could exit the room the board that covered the hole that connected his and Naru's room moved. Naru popped her head though the hole and called out to Keitaro.

"Hey Keitaro what are you doing making su much noise?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Naru then pulled her head back up and then slid down to Keitaro's room.

"What's with the suitcase?" She asked walking closer to Keitaro.

Keitaro didn't turn and remained silent. Naru moved closer to him, Keitaro noticed her approach and told her to stop.

"Don't come any closer Naru…" He said in a shaky voice.

"Why Keitaro, what's wrong? Look at me and tell me what's wrong?" Naru asked worry on her face.

Keitaro kept his back turned on her. He was shaking, he knew if he saw her face he would crumble. He knew he should go, far away from her. To never see her beautiful smiling face was his fate, he will just be fooling himself and feel more pain if he stayed.

"I'm leaving. I know that you don't love me anymore Naru." He answered the young woman.

"What are you saying Keitaro you know I love you" She replied putting a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

Keitaro shrugged off the hand. NAru was taken a back by her lover's reaction.

"What's gotten into you Keitaro?" Naru asked holding her hands to her chest.

"I know… I know you and Kentaro are… are having a relationship behind my back." He answered tears streaming down his face.

Naru was surprised. Keitaro knew! HE knew she was cheating on him. But he never did anything to stop her.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" She asked angrily. She knew she didn't had the right to be angry but, he knew and he didn't even do anything about it. Was she not special to him, wasn't she that he should have confronted her if he already knew?

"Because I know you'll deny it anyway. Also because… I trusted you." He answered. "I trusted you that's all."

Naru was wide eyed. He trusted her, he trusted her that much and she did this to him, she cheated on him. She made him believe that she love him. She fooled him, she lied to him, someone who love and trusted her and she made him think that she love him. She felt sick …she felt dirty.

"Keitaro…I" Naru tried to speak but she couldn't.

"Don't worry Naru I don't hate you. Actually, I hope you and Kentaro the best of luck. I wish you two would be happy with each other." Keitaro said finally turning around to face Naru. Keitaro's face was wet from tears.

"I really Hope you two be happy with each other." Keitaro said this to her smiling at Naru with so much love.

Keitaro then turned around and exited the room. Naru tried to reach him but she couldn't. She watched him walk away, away from her. The man who loved her, the man who kept her in his heart for fifteen years He walked out the inn and trubed for the final time. "I love you Naru, so goodbye" then he disappeared into the darkness.

Naru dropped to the floor and cried. Tears fell on the cold floor; she was alone, alone in the dark room without anyone to hold her. No one to keep her warm and safe from the dark…no one was there for her anymore.


End file.
